


Holiday Office Party

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Isn't It Romantic (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Office Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: Natalie and Josh make their own fun at their office holiday party.





	Holiday Office Party

The office lights were dimmed, twinkling Christmas lights illuminating the space. Decorations of red, green, gold, and silver were haphazardly placed around the room and loud holiday music blared. Drinks were flowing smoothly; drunk architects, office managers, and assistants dancing around the room, their ugly Christmas attire only adding to the already colorful office. Whitney was holding a large tube that held blueprint documents up to her mouth, singing loudly over the music as if she were at a karaoke bar and making Natalie consider whether or not she should intervene. The feeling of someone familiar placing their hands on her hips from behind distracted her from her best friend and she smiled.

Josh wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his body, his lips brushing her ear. "Follow me," he whispered, causing shivers to race down her spine.

She turned in his arms, her eyebrows raised in confusion, and grabbed his outstretched hand. He led them to the back of the office into a room with a few copy machines and miscellaneous office supplies. "Josh, what are you-"

Her question was quickly turned into a moan as Josh crashed his lips to hers in a deep kiss. Her arms slid around his neck, her fingers coursing through his short hair while Josh moved his hands down to cup her ass. He titled his head and opened his mouth, teasing her full lips with his tongue until she let him in. He backed her up until she hit the wall and quickly moved his arm between their bodies, his hand finding easy access between her legs and under her dress. Natalie gasped, parting their mouths and her knees buckled as his fingers stroked the gusset of her already damp thong. Josh smirked and slid two fingers inside, his knuckles brushing her soaked folds briefly before he tugged the thin material down her legs.

Despite her slightly drunk state of mind, Natalie was all too aware of her surroundings. She brought a hand down to his chest, lightly pushing him back. "We shouldn't be doing this," she whispered. "What if someone walks in? We're only a few feet away from the entire office."

"I locked the door," he assured her with a light chuckle. "Besides, everyone is drunk off their asses out there."

She still looked unsure, her bottom lip caught between her teeth and her eyes searching his face. It wasn't until she felt his fingers back on her recently waxed pussy that her resolve broke and she nodded at him to continue. Josh grinned wickedly, using two fingers to tease her clit for a moment before he slid them down between her lips to her opening. He pushed in slowly, curling his fingers and watching her eyes as they fluttered closed, a sigh falling from her plump lips. He moved tantalizingly slow, his thumb against her clit moving in tight circles. Her breathing became shallow, her fingers gripping his biceps as she began to roll her hips against him. A whining moan sounded deep from her throat when he increased his pace, the pads of his fingers searching and finding the spot inside her that was sure to make her come. Her body jerked and then shuddered, her head dropping to his chest as she came. He slipped his fingers out of her and continued to stroke against her clit, working her down until she pushed his hand away.

Natalie lifted her head and grabbed his wrist, lifting his fingers that were soaked with her juices to her lips. He watched her tongue dart out and wrap around his digits before her lips closed around them, sucking and licking and moaning. He grunted, his cock straining painfully against his jeans and she smirked, her green eyes dark with desire beneath her bangs. She let his fingers fall from her mouth and she reached between them, unbuckling his belt and pushing his pants and briefs down. She turned her body and sat upon a small table, shoving office items off the top and ignoring the loud crashing sound they made as they hit the floor. She gathered her dress up and propped a foot up, spreading her legs wide open for him to step between. Josh growled and placed his palm flat on the table under her bent leg, his shoulder hooking under her knee while his other hand guided himself to her opening.

He leaned down and their lips met in a wet, open-mouthed kiss as he used his cock to tease her, coating himself with her release. They moaned and she reached her hands out to grab his ass, her nails digging into his skin. She pulled him to her roughly and he laughed before he angled his hips to enter her.

Once he was buried inside her tight pussy, he realized he could no longer dawdle and began to piston his hips against hers. Natalie cried out, completely forgetting where she was, and bucked up against him, her arms hooked around his neck for support. Her arousal dripping out of her made it easy for him to move in and out. He pressed his forehead to hers, staring into her eyes and smiled. Natalie grinned back, but then she felt herself falling over the edge and her jaw dropped, her eyes rolling. Josh watched intently as she went rigid in his arms, his groans growing louder when she pulsed around him.

He waited until she caught her breath and then pulled out, his cock bobbing up and weeping for release. Natalie didn't hesitate to get down on the floor in front of him, ignoring her thighs as they trembled in protest. She immediately wrapped her mouth around him, her hand making up for the parts she couldn't reach, and she began to suck him off. She moaned, tasting herself on his cock and looked up to stare at him as he gazed down in lust at her. Josh pushed her blonde hair away from her face and moaned, his breathing ragged. He bit his bottom lip and his muscles began to tighten, a sign he was about to come. Natalie relaxed her throat and took him in as far as he would go and he exploded in her mouth, gasping as she swallowed around him.

When he was finished, he stepped back, his dick falling from between her smirking lips. Natalie kissed the tip of his cock one last time and then used the table to lift herself off the floor. Josh bent down and picked up her discarded panties, handing them over to his girlfriend before he began to buckle his jeans back up. Natalie regarded the material for a moment, not at all looking forward to putting them back on. She bunched the silk up in her hand and then used them to clean herself up before tossing them in a bin under the table.

Josh lifted his eyebrow, looking between the trash bin and Natalie as she dropped the skirt of her dress back down around her hips. "You know someone could easily find those?"

She shrugged, her cheeks still flushed from their activities. "The cleaning crew will come over the holiday break. I'm not too worried."

He wrapped his arms around her, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "We should probably head back out there."

She nodded and kissed his mouth quickly. They both grimaced when they could taste themselves. "We need to chug some alcohol quickly or people are going to easily figure out what we got up to in the past twenty minutes."

They both made their way out of the small space to find half of their coworkers passed out on various desks and the other half standing in the front of the office, loudly and drunkenly singing 'Piano Man', Whitney leading them all. Natalie and Josh shared a look before lacing their fingers together.

"Or we could just go home and start round two," Natalie suggested.

"I like that idea very much."

**Author's Note:**

> hey whattup idk what this was - just pwp. lol


End file.
